


I Was Soaring Ever Higher

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, little bit of wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't meant for this to happen, but he was glad it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Soaring Ever Higher

He hadn't really ment for it to happen, he just wanted some help.

But, what he didn't take into account was human need.

So when Dean said he'd help him, and Castiel let his wings unfurl, he hadn't really been antisapating the soft gasp from behind him.

The wings arched up to the celing, the tips of the feathers brushing the walls.

"J-just start at the base, and smooth them out, I got as far up as I could."

Grooming was a group thing, something done between close friends and mates.

It was a sign of utter trust.

Castiel let out a sigh as he felt Dean's strong fingers start to comb through the ruffled plumes.

He pressed his lips together as Dean's fingers moved lower, closer to the very base.

When they brushed over the hard nub were skin met feathers, however, he let out a loud moan, and promptly blushed a deep red.

Dean stilled, then pressed against the hard ball, and Cas arched his back, crying out.

Dean's warmth left him.

"Shit. Cas I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Cas rose up on his knees, turning to face Dean.

The man's eyes were wide, scared, and Cas shook his head. "You didn't hurt me Dean."

"Then wha-" those eyes trailed down, and Dean blushed. "oh-Oh." A pause, then: "That turned you on?"

Cas nodded, and Dean gave him a wolfish smile, stepping closer.

"Grooming is shared between close friends and lovers, Dean. It's meant too."

"So what am I?"

Castiel swallowed thickly. "Friend, if you stay there. But if you come closer.." he trailed off, wings puffing up invitingly.

And Dean moved, pushing Cas back on the bed and climbing over him.

His wings flared, flat under him, and he met Dean when hands cupped his cheeks, kissing him hard.

So yeah, he hadn't meant for it to happen, but now he had Dean in his bed, and he was soaring higher than he ever had while flying.


End file.
